We fell in Love
by animeroxs603
Summary: Before Karou and Hikaru met Mira and Kaito, Kyoya was falling in love with a dancer Named Sayuri. Sayuri grew up in a rich family, but was abused and hurt emotionally by her older sister and father. Kyoya gets closer to her, but he keeps thinking about getting merits by marrying someone with standards. You'll see a different side to kyoya like never before. Hope you enjoy it.


OHC: How We Fell in Love

AR: hey guys! I still going to also make sure the first one will be great. In order to make up my fanfic by creating a new one that's like before karou and hikaru met Mira and Kaito, with a different character. Can you guess who?

Enjoy!

Chapter one: The story was told, How we first met

It was a sunny morning in the Ootori Mansion. A women with long light silver hair that is in a loose braid, Light hazel eyes, about 5'8, slim, has a nice complexion with Cherry lipstick on her lips and light pink blush on her cheeks, white high heels, a beautiful ring on her finger, and a Silver teardrop necklace around her neck. The woman was also wearing a white sundress with colorful flower patterns all over. This women was looking for someone in the Mansion. She said to herself, " where is that sneaky evil demon king?"

" Mom! I checked the study room, He's not there either." A girl that's about seventeen have black shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and about 5'8 like the woman. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve mid thigh dress, white ballet flats, and a star necklace on her neck. The woman said, " Sora! I'm sorry that your father is hiding somewhere in the house. I know you and Kyo wanted to show us your surprise." The girl name Sora said, " it's alright mom! We still have time! We Just got to find Dad." A Boy that looks Eighteen was about 5'10, has short silver hair that was style in a smart/casual/spiky way, had on glasses with brownish-grey eyes behind them. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt tucked inside a pair of black skinny jeans, with brown dress shoes was running towards the two females and said, " I found Father! He's in the Library." The women said, " thanks Kyou! I meet you two in the backyard WITH your father." They both nodded and headed to the yard.

Sora's POV

I was really excited about this party my brother and I organized. I said to my brother, " they are going to be so surprised!" Kyou said in a calm voice, " either that or mortified." I said, " jeez Kyou! Enjoy this event!" I saw him smirking and he replied, " I will enjoy it when Dad finds out that you and Ren are dating." I said, " so." He said, " the best part is when he finds out that you two went to a hotel and slept with each other." *gasp* I said, " You Wouldn't !" Kyo just smirk and said, " yes I would." I said, " you are definitely a devil in human flesh" Kyou said, " I know I am."

No POV

In the library, the woman found her husband napping on the bench near the window. She said, " found you!" She went to him and said, " Kyoya, wake up!" She tried shaking him but nothing happen. She sighed and said, " theirs only one thing to do." The women went on top of her husband and passionately kissed him on the lips. She felt her husband deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, her husband flip them over and he was on top of her. She said, " you finally woke up I see." Her husband looked at his wife and said, " Sayuri, for a flower so pure, you are certainly poisonous." The woman named Sayuri said, " well you was the one who fell for me." Kyoya was now 5'11, his hair was the same, but a little spiky, he was wearing a black collar shirt, a black vest, black slacks and brown dress shoes, with a ring on his finger. Sayuri whispered in his ear and said, " but I also fell under your poisonous spell." Sayuri kissing his neck as Kyoya had a lustful gaze in his eyes. Sayuri was about to kiss him. Suddenly, she got up and said, " well, time to go meet our children in the backyard!" Kyoya chuckled and said, " your such a tease." Sayuri said, " but you like it. Come on shadow king." Kyoya stood up, went to his wife and whispered in her ear, " Were going to finish where we left off once I get a hold of you." Sayuri blushed a little and challenged him by saying, " I like to see you try." Kyoya grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him, and said, " I will." They both headed towards the Backyard.  
When Kyoya and Sayuri were in the backyard, They Heard, " SURPRISE! HAPPY TWENTY-FIRST ANNIVERSARY!" They looked around the yard and saw everyone here. They were both shocked and surprise at the same time. Sayuri was so happy and said, " oh my god!" Then the two of them heard, " Congrats on your marriage!" They turned to there right and saw the host club with together. Kyoya smiled softly and said, " well I be damned, I knew the past will come to haunt us someday." Tamaki said, " Kyoya I know you didn't mean that! Your both delighted to see us!" Tamaki hugged Kyoya and Sayuri tightly as Kyoya punched Tamaki in the stomach and asked Sayuri, " you alright?" Sayuri replied, " I'm fine, he just squeezes to tight." Sayuri saw Haruhi and said, " Haru-Chan!" Haruhi said happily, " Lily-Chan!" They hugged each other happily and said at the same time, " I Missed You!" they let go and Sayuri said, " look at you! Your even more beautiful now!" Haruhi's dark brown hair grew to her mid-back and was her height. She wore a light blue dress with white one inch heels, wore her diamond shape necklace, wearing her ring on her finger. Haruhi said, " Thank you! Look at you! Had two kids and you still look beautiful!" Then they saw Mori, Honey, and Reiko. Those three were still the same. Honey hugged Sayuri and said, " Lily-Chi!" Sayuri hugged back and said, " Hi Honey-san!" Honey wore a light babyblue shirt, with black slacks and shoes. They let go and sayuri said, " Mori-kun, long time no see!" Mori nodded and ruffle her hair. Mori said, " your looking well." Mori wore a dark blue collar shirt with dark brown and black dress shoes. Reiko said, " long time no see… Sayuri-chan." Reiko was wearing a black knee length dress with black ballet flats, and a black teardrop shaped necklace around her neck. Sayuri said, " you too Reiko-san!" Suddenly she felt two people hugged her from each of her sides. The two people said, " Sayuri! We missed you so much!" Sayuri recognized those two voices. Sayuri said cheerfully, " Hikaru! Karou! So glad to see you!" Hikaru and Karou were wearing Dark Purple and Dark green long sleeve shirts with a brown vests, with black slacks and black shoes. Hikaru said, " we wanted to see you!" Karou said, " your one of our best friends after all!" The twins kissed Sayuri on each side of her cheeks. Sayuri smiled and said, " oh you guys!" Kyoya came into the picture with a dark evil aurora around him. He pulled his wife back to his side and said to the twins, " you have some nerve, getting TOO close with my wife." The twins fake pouted and said, " we were just giving her a friendly greeting." Kyoya thought, " greeting my ass." Sayuri kissed him on the lips passionately and said, " hey! I belong to only you Kyo!" Kyoya smiled softly and said, " I know." Tamaki said, " you guys look so happy together!" Tamaki wore a pure white button up shirt, white slacks and dress shoes with a white jacket. Kyoya said, " saying another idiotic comment huh?" Tamaki smile knowing he didn't mean that. Tamaki said, " Renge said she's on her way over here." Haruhi said, " its nice to see each other again!"

They heard a female voice said, " it sure does!" The gang turned and saw Renge, Kaito, and Mira. Renge was still the same wearing a light pink dress with red one inch high heels, carrying a lily bouquet in her hands. Kaito was also the same also. She was wearing her light black mid back hair with blue highlights in a low side ponytail, wearing a light blue mid thigh dress with white ballet flats, Her saphire ring on her ring finger, and her rainbow butterfly around her neck as she carrying her twin babies in a stroller. Her baby girl Karina and her baby boy Kenshin. Mira wore a flower headband on her light pink hair and pops with her blue eyes. She wore a light green dress with one inch high heels, a Cresent shape moon necklace with her emerald ring on her finger as she carried her twin babies. Her baby girl Miwa and her Baby boy Hiedeaki in a stroller. Karou went to his Kaito with a loving smile and said, " I'm glad you're here my butterfly." Kaito said, " glad I can be here!" Hazel and Golden brown eyes met. Hikaru asked, " are you sure your ok bringing the babies here Mira?" Mira looked at her husband and replied, " its fine, besides the twins like the fresh air!" The twins kissed their wives as Renge, Haruhi and Reiko stared in awe. Honey said, " Now its like just like back then!"

" I see everyone here are enjoying themselves." Everyone turned around and saw a boy with dark brown hair, Dark lavender eyes was about 6 feet tall, and about seventeen. He wore a white dress shirt with a black neck tie, a beige vest, light brown slacks and brown shoes. Haruhi said, " Ren! I know you wanted to come to the party." Ren replied, " yes mother, also Happy Anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Ootori." Kyoya said, Thank you!" Ren said, " also Mr. Ootori?" Kyoya said, "hm." Ren bowed and said, " may I take the hand of your daughter Sora in marriage when were older?" Kyoya had a evil aurora as he was shocked that this boy wanted to marry his daughter. Then Sayuri gave him the " you were just like him" look. Kyoya sighed of defeat and replied, " Yes, you have my permission." Ren smiled happily and said, " Thank You sir!" Then Sora, Kyou, and five other teens and young adults walked to the same spot. Honey asked, " Ah! Hiroki! Did you help out with the party?!" Hiroki was one of the oldest in the group. He had short black hair in a cute/manly style, have dark honey colored eyes, and he's about 6 foot tall. He is wearing a grey dress shirt with brown paints and brown dress shoes. Hiroki replied, " yup! I help with the sweets for the party!" as flowers were over his head. Reiko said, " like father, like son." Kaito saw her son Ko and Mira's son Hitoshi scheming something. Ko looked just like his father with his mother's eyes. He was 6 wearing a green dress shirt with black skinny jeans and dress shoes. Hiroshi was the same as Hikarou with his mothers eyes. He is the same height and age as his twin cousin. Hitoshi wore a blue dress shirt with black skinny jeans and dress shoes. They can be brothers for all they know. Kaito went to her son and asked, " what are you two planning this time Ko?" Ko replied, " nothing mother." Kaito looked into his eyes and thought, " I know that devious look. His father has it." Kaito said suspiciously, " ok if you say so." Hitoshi said, " don't worry Aunt Kaito, its nothing!" Kaito thought, " that's what I fear." Their was Mori's son Isamu. He look just like his his father and his personality too. He had short black spiky hair, 6'4, dark grey eyes/ he was wearing a Dark blue shirt, black slacks and brown dress shoes. Isamu's mother has deceased in a accident when he was younger. Finally talking to Isamu was Renge's daughter Momoko. Momoko was a splitting image of her mother. She wore her long dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing an bright orange dress with white ballet flats and looks about 5'4. Just like her mother, she's and Sora are the host clubs manager and accountant. Sora went to Ren and asked, " what did you and my father talked about?" Ren replied, " I asked him if I can marry you and he said yes." Sora hugged him happily and said, " that's great!" Sayuri and Kyoya looked at the couple. Sayuri said, "they're just like us." Kyoya said, " hate to admit it but…they do." Kyou asked his parents, " I wanted to ask you two something for a long time." Kyoya asked, " what is it?" Kyou asked loudly that everyone heard, " how did you two non like opposites met and fell in love with each other?" Sayuri and Kyoya was surprised by their son's question. Kyoya said, " that's what you wanted to know." Sora said, " actually that's what everyone wants to know!" The group of teens nodded at the same time. Kyoya chuckle and said, " dear god, they want us to tell them the story." Haruhi said, " come on you two tell the story! it's a great story." Everyone nodded and tamaki said, " it'll be fine you two." The two of them sighed and said, " fine, well tell the story." Everyone cheered with joy. Karou said, " now that I think about it, we all didn't think you two would make it or not." Hikarou said, " somehow it was always Kyoya who screws up because he was stubborn!" Kyoya said, " hate to admit it, but that's kind of true. Well, sayuri you start it." Kyoya sat in a chair and Sayuri said, " fine." She sat on her lap and said, " it all begin at high school…"

~Flashback~

Everyone in Ouran Academy were doing the same routine in their usual lives. In the host club, all the girls were talking to the host club about this event coming up today. One of the girls said as they were with Tamaki said, "I heard that their this beautiful mysterious dancer that will be featuring in this event from another school. I'm really jealous." Tamaki lifted her chin up and said, " my dear, you are a pure perfection of beauty yourself. You blind every male with your beauty and their heart skip a beat." The girl blushed and said, " oh Tamaki!" All the girls blushed in awe. In honey's and Mori's corner, Honey said, " This event is going to be so fun and exciting! Don't you Think!" the girls blushed and said, " yes very exciting!" Mori had a napkin and said, " you have some cake on your cheek," as he wiped it off. The girls squealed in joy of a beautiful Moe scene happening. The twins were at the table talking about the event also. Hikaru said, " they say the dancers are very beautiful, including their lead dancer." Karou said sadly, " you really think about her instead of me." Hikaru grabbed his chin and said, " Karou, you know you're my number one in my eyes. Don't forget that." Karou said lovingly, " Hikaru…" Hikaru said lovingly, " Karou…" The girls squealed in joy and shouted, " HOW SWEET! BROTHERLY LOVE IS THE BEST!" Kyoya was calculating the amount of sweets they've bought for the host club. Bou he was stressing out. Kyoya sighed and mumbled, " I swear if we have to order sweets again today, I'm going to murder Tamaki." Haruhi saw him stressed out and asked, " Kyoya-sempai, after the show how about taking a walk around the school to get your mind off of things?" Kyoya sighed and replied, " that might not work, but I think about it." Haruhi smiled as he at least going to think about her resolution to calm him down.

After the host club finish there last activity, they headed towards the beautiful Auditorium where the show was about to begin. A women wearing a black dress with her hair in a updo and heels said, " Students of Ouran Academy, I would like to introduce my dancers from Sakura Academy of the arts dance production: Paquita!" The students clapped as the curtain opens and the show began. It started out as the Dancers were dressed in Spanish ballet like clothing. The girls wore ballet like flamenco dancers and Gypsies with flowers in their hair, and was holding colorful fans. The boys wore Matador like clothing as another group of boys were the mariachi band. They look like they were having a fiesta as royals, people and anyone having a great time. Then the girl who played Paquita arrived on the stage. She wore a Don Quixote Black and Red ballet costume with red flowers in her Silver hair that was in a bun, Black tights and black ballet Pointe Shoes with a red and black fan in her right hand. Every Ouran student was mesmerized by this beauty, especially Kyoya. The Ballerina started to do her routine with a lot of passion and energy. She did balance, Piques, and Attitudes perfectly. The best part they like were her beautiful Fouette rond de jambe en tournant, her Grand Jete, and her lovely Pirouettes. One of the female students said softly, " wow! She is so beautiful!" Haruhi said, " amazing!" Kyoya followed her movement clearly, as he saw her light hazel eyes full of passion. For the first time Kyoya was left speechless.

As the play was going towards the end, the ballerina finish the pas de deux routine by doing ten full spins with five Fouette rond de jambe tournant and five Pirouettes. Finally, she posed with her partner. Every student gave the performance a standing ovation as the dancers all did a curtain call.

Once the Performance was over, Kyoya decided to take a walk around the school to clear his mind. He thought, " this.. Is actually nice." Suddenly, he heard music coming from the hall. He followed the music all the way to the Music room. He opened the door and saw the ballerina dancing her routine from the Show. The girl was now changed in a black long sleeve shirt that was cut to the stomach, a blue leotard, white tights with black shorts and White Pointe shoes. She was practicing the dance until Kyoya said, " you know this room is vacant." The girl stopped, turned around to face him and said, " my apologies, it this room was empty, so I thought I could practice more." Kyoya said, " I understand. By the way, your performance today was outstanding." The girl said, " thank you, but I didn't feel like it has." Kyoya asked her, " how so?" The girl replied, " I was a little early with my Grand Jetes and my other techniques were not that clean." Kyoya said, " I didn't see any errors in your dancing. I think you have it easy. You will surely get a scholarship to a fine dance College." The girl said, " I don't want a scholarships." Kyoya gave her a dull questionable look. She continues, " it makes me feel like I accomplished nothing." Kyoya questioned her, " so hard work is going to get you there? Why take the easy road, since your so talented?" The girl gave him a serious look and replied, " the easy road is just worthless. I think you should earn your achievements by working for it." Kyoya eyes were full of shock and thought, " she…also understands the same concept like me." The girl looked at the clock and said, " Oh No! I have to go!" The girl grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when Kyoya grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw his cool expression. He asked her, " what is your name?" The girl replied, " Ayaka…..Sayuri." Sayuri asked, " and what is your name?" He replied, " Ootori…. Kyoya." Light Hazel met Brownish-grey. A light shinned around them, knowing that their lives wont be the same anymore.

AR: hope you liked it!

R&R


End file.
